The Midnight 4
by Wangan'slegendarys30z
Summary: Hiccup, Jack, Meida,and Rapunzle are adoptive siblings who stated at 4th and 5th year highschool but when Hiccup is entranced by a S30z dubbed the Night Fury the gang started to chase it The Red Spark, The Golden Princess and The guardian of the moon light now starts their race adventure of their life
1. The S30Z Enter Hiccup Asakura

The Midnight 4Series 1 The Return of Night Fury Z Chapter 1 S30z

The bell rung in the high school of Yokohama, students rushing out of the classroom while 2 students were left behind.

Name: Jack Frost

Age 18

Home 193 Roosvelt St. Yokohama District Tokyo

Parents ?

Year/Section: 4-C

Name: Hiccup Asakura

Age 17

Home 193 Roosvelt St. Yokohama District Tokyo

Parents ?

Year/Section : 4-C

"Hey Jack when is the luchbreak of Merida nee-chan and Punzie nee-chan?" Hiccup asked to the yawning Boy named Jack "15 more mins. Otoutou why don't you get some sushi, heres 40 yen buy me some too" Jack said to his young adoptive brother "Hai nii-san" Said the boy

Jack and Hiccup is popular with the girls over the school they all had a crush on them except their sisters well duh their adoptive sibling. While Hiccup is getting there sushi he saw the girl he fell head over heals

Name: Reina Akkikawa

Age 17

Home 187 Hashirama St Minato Mirai District Tokyo

Parents ?

Year/Section: 4-C

"*sigh*I know every girl has a crush on me and jack but Reina is just new here maybe she likes another boy mannnn." Mumbled a desperate

"Oh My god Hiccup looked at me pay up hes mine now" Yelled an Overly Fan girl near Reina "man hiccup will never like a girl like me he may like a girl like Sayuki-chan here" Reina mumbles like she never cared if someone hear

Feeling Desperate she ran away from her friends but while she was running she bumped into a certain boy. "Opps Im sorry… HICCUP?!"

"Hey….uh…..what's up Reina-chan" Hiccup said with a blush creeping his face

"."

"Reina-chan would you like to go with lunch with me?" the boy with brown hair said

"I…I…" She could have sworn she heard Sayuki cursed her name "I would love to Hiccup-kun" Said a excited Reina 'Yes it finally happened' Taught Hiccup

A Impatient Jack Frost is sitting with 2 girls he considered sisters

Name: Merida Dunbroch

Age 20

Home 193 Roosvelt St Yokohama District Tokyo

Parents: ?

Year/Section 5-A

Name: Rapunzel Corona

Age 20

Home 193 Roosvelt St Yokohama District Tokyo

Parents:?

Year/Section 5-A

"WHERE THE HECK IS HICCUP" Yelled the impatient Jack and Merida in unison "Calm down both of you Hiccup might have a good Explanation for this" Said the Joyful girl Rapunzle said

Suddenly a brown flash appeared and droped of sushi at the bench

"sorryguysbuticanteatluchwithyouimhavinglunchwithr einachanandits myonlychancesoweeatlunchtomorrowsoseeyah" a rushing Hiccup dashed and got his coat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yokohama District

"Jack Why don't we get a better car" Hiccup said "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP RACING YOU MIGHT GET CAUGHT IN AN ACCIDENT" Yelled the Red Head Girl "Otouto shes right street racing is illegal and dangerous we should stop" Jack said with sincere "Fine" Scoffed Hiccup and Ran to his room

by 12 o' clock everyones asleep Hiccup went to his garage and rode his favorite car the Fairlady Z31. He Tunned his car to reach 450bhp

"Now Tornado Lets Ride to Wangan senn" muttered the street racing kid as he drove but little did he know his sister found out he didn't stop so she went to her secret car hidden in their basement the RUF CTR which is tunned to reach 590 Bhp "Lets hunt for tornado and make him retire Red Spark" Merida said as she pulled out the car from their secret passageway and exited at the rest house near the freeway Known as Wangan

Wangan July 15 1991 1:00am Saturday

As cars Drove 100 kmph Tornado Raced through the traffic under 189kmph as he did that Red Spark appeared from the distance

Soundtrack Taillight/Wangan Midnight Maximum tune 4

Reshifting to 3rd Gear then floring 4th gear Red Spark tailgating Hiccup at 200kmph while he is at 210kmph passing the cars 5th Gear By the Readzone Fasting in a normal person will feel dizziness but a racer will feel adrenalin 230km,231,232,233,234,235,236 The speedometer keeps increasing till it reached 238 it dipped there and the Red spark's taillights can be seen in front Tornado. Tornado keeps pushing the Engines Forced Reseting to 4th Gear Flooring it reaching its limit rollcages creaking body wants to break in half the Tornado is at Full limit and 5th gear 245,246,247,230,200,150,120,110 the engine broke and broke on fire "Hiccup!" Yelled Merida. The Tornado brokes on fire while Hiccup jumped of the burning car that's where it blew up The Tornado is no more

End of sound track

July 18 1991

He Threw the Z away at the junk yard with Jack

"Im sorry man but its for the best" "I know man but racing is my dream" after that Jack left Hiccup alone in the Junk yard that when he heard a car flinch 'ride me ride me im the one for you' and there he saw a Black S30Z

To be Continued


	2. Enter our Forbidden Love Voices of S30Z

Series 1 The Return of the Night Fury Z Chapter 2 Enter our Forbidden Love; Voices of Night Fury Z

'Ride me ride me cmon don't be scared im the one for you' the Z flinched

Hiccup just stared at the Z before he noticed the wing of the car is broken and the headlights are busted plus the bumper is dented because of an accident he then check the hoods internal the engine

He expected it to be destroyed but what he saw caught him surprised not even a scratch was found in the engine plus the chassis was found undamaged he quickly bought it from Kuro the manager of the junkyard

"Boss I want a equal trade rather than a sale" He said faster than he could "Ok then what car do you want" "The black one" "oh you mean Black – Midnight blue Yes that Z can change its color from Black to Blue, the paint was designed to do that"

"Wow that's so cool can I buy it sir?" "sure as long as you add 100 yen on that car oh and here is the papers for that car" Hiccup then looked at the plate number and said

Yokohama 33 te 53-681

"a three number plate?" "yes it seems official" "I see" He then looks at the car's information "ah I see it registered as a kai" (a/n note that kai is put in registration if the car is registered with modification) "L28 boosted to 3.1 Liters with WTF Twin turbo Damn this is under 581 Bhp Bull**** this will be hell if I ride that" "Ok lets fill the papers

Time skip 6 weeks

Hiccup was with his Best Friend and mechanic of the Tornado, Kou, fixing the Z Hiccup found they spent weeks restoring it to glory

"I modify some stuff and made it 600 bhp" Kou said to his Best friend "Arigato Kou"

"You just wont give up will yah?" Jack asked "Yeah and I will never" Hiccup responded to his older brother "Very well might as join your team man ill be driving a Fc3s ok with that?" Jack said with pride "Sure mah man or Nii san"

Hiccup looked at the wall clock and he said "well fate calls me forth and says that the lucky girl will be waiting at the window and now I HAVE A DATE WITH DESTINY BEFORE SHE IS TAKEN BY ANOTHER MAN!" Hiccup said, he then start his car and drove "Hey Why destiny we already have sky cable!" His brother shouted

Meanwhile

Reina was waiting at her window yes Merida is there with her they had a sleep over at Reina's House the both of them heard a car, which belongs to Hiccup "Hey hicc kun ready for the date" Reina asked the boy while Merida was feeling jealous

Flashback

_Rappunzel and Merida are playing with Jack They were young then their guardian Hiruzen came and said to them "hello you three I want you to meet your new brother Hiccup" then a 2 year old was there walking and said "Im Hiccup and im vewy fash In lerning stuffff sho I kan tawlk and walk" He said Merida was so cutened by the boy and hugged him "man I like you already" she said it with a blush._

_Scene 2_

_They were all walking Merida's birthday was today and they new she was turning 18 Hiccup then asked Jack if they'll need a gift for her then he said yes then Hiccup looked around a shop called 'aim and gain' which is a weapon shop then he found_

_Merida's pride and joy a bow and arrows._

_By the time He gave it to her Merida quickly blushed and hugged the 14 year old she has fellings for the boy and punzie knew but Jack was still processing till the present_

Flashback End

The Red Head quickly made its move "Um Hiccup?" "Yeah"

"…" Reina sat still in the car

"Can I come to your date with Reina!"

"Yeah I wont mind"

15 mins. Later at 7 eleven

Awkward silence filled the whole store the employee **only one** is sleeping

"ok so what do we talk about?" Merida asked the two quiet couple "dunno bout you Reina chan?" Reina just shrugged "Man this is getting borring how bout we share our feelings" "Ok" the couple replied "ok the 2 of you go first"

"I Like Hiccup a lot"

"I Like Reina a lot"

"Um…'its your chance meri-chan!' I **love** Hiccup"

Hiccup then spitted his cola that the employee woke up. Reina got dizzy Hiccup catches her, Merida felt a small jealousy stung her "Uhuh that's right I LOVE him" She said happily

Out of the store Rapunzle and Jack was Snooping at the three when they heard Merida Spoke the L word to Hiccup Rapunzle did the best thing a mature can do and its Faint while Jack was Barfing at the bushes "THERE SIBBLINGS WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT IN A DIFFERENT TERMS!" Yelled a surprised yet bothered Jack Frost

Inside

"Ok not the best confessions I have ever heard but imma think about it nee-chan ok?"

Hiccup said "Sure imma go home now night you two" Merida bid them goodbye and left

At Reina's House

Hiccup dropped off Reina and told her he wont go away. Reina stopped crying and kissed him on the lips for good ole 5mins and 30 seconds. "Your mine now and forever got that Asakura?!" She said with **lust** in her eyes "Yeah I.. Uh… am and uh will be?"

He then left her and went to the only place he wanna go Wangan senn

To be continued

Next chapter: Our Forbidden love still burns; Speed of Night Fury Z


End file.
